minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Reeper
'''Fire Reepers '''are a special variation of Reepers that spawn when a half-health Reeper is left in the Nether or a Volcano biome for too long. They are much deadlier than regular Reepers. Another way to spawn a Fire Reeper is to attack a Flame-Backed Creeper, Fire Creeper, Magma Creeper, Lava Creeper, or a Dynonn with the Haskordathera and a Void Arrow to the chest. Lore According to legend, certain Reepers that escaped from the Overworld and into the Nether went in and were instantly attacked by the fiery mobs there. Upon instinct and habit, the Reepers adapted to the intense heat and hostile mobs by becoming fire themselves - the Reepers forged themselves into Fire Reepers that proved to be even stronger than Withers and faster than Herobrine on steroids. However, since they adapted amongst other Nether mobs, some retained genders, thus breaking the chain of genderless Reepers and branching off into their own class. When the first human came along, the hibernating Fire Reepers were discovered and their presence was alerted to all humans. When they found this out, they became enraged and vowed the anhilation of the human race; just like all the other Reeper variations scattered across the world like an infestation of cockroaches. Tactics Shapeshift Process Both methods of the shapeshifting result in the same animation. The Reeper/Fire-related Creepers will suddenly fall on the ground and turn ash-black as a ring of fire envelops them. They will start to grow larger (if it is a Reeper, then they grow four blocks in height; if it is a Dynonn, they will shrink) and retain their colors. The mane of fire comes last, and they whip around and roar at the Player when done so. Afterwards, they will retain their normal behavioral patterns. Attack Patterns Fire Reepers will often shoot a jet of fire at the Player and then attack them with their horn while it is on fire (both the horn and the player). When their horn is ignited, it means an instant death if they manage to get in three strikes. Their wound is still their weakness, but they have both increased defenses and health - 300 <3 total and they take 6 <3 less of damage than normal. If an item ends up doing less, the least it can do is half a <3. If the Player tries to run, the Fire Reeper will attempt to chase them down, smack them to the ground, and then re-ignite them if not so already. Their fire is a deep crimson hue and does significantly more damage than regular fire. However, if the Player is Rejin, their fire will do nothing. There is a chance that the Player's items will catch on fire and burn away to nothing in their hands if held two blocks away or closer to the Fire Reeper and insta-ignite when touching. They will still attack the Player in creative, showing how hostile they are. Drops Fire Reepers drop several items, depending on what they shapeshifted from. All versions drop 1-5 Sunstones. *If they were shapeshifted from a Dynonn, they will drop 0-2 Inferno Ribbons and 0-1 Lava Shards. *If they were shapeshifted from a Flame-Backed Creeper, they will drop nothing. *If they were shapeshifted from a Fire Creeper, Lava Creeper, or Magma Creeper, they will drop 0-2 Magma Cream and 0-2 Fire. *If they were shapeshifted from a Reeper, they will drop 0-2 Fire Reeper Leather and 0-1 Nether Eyes (rare). Habitat Fire Reepers do not naturally spawn other than their method as mentioned above and leaving a Reeper in the Nether or a Volcano biome for too long. Trivia *Fire Reepers are physically the closest related to Fire Creepers but only have their unique drops from shapeshift origin of a Reeper. *Unlike most Nether mobs, Fire Reepers' only fire-related method of attack is igniting the Player. *They are the same size as Water Reepers. Category:Fire Mobs Category:Mob Variations Category:Red Category:Orange Category:Yellow Category:Multicolored Category:Swift Mobs Category:Feather Mobs Category:Large Mobs Category:Nether Mobs Category:Shapeshifters Category:Demons Category:Highly Feared Category:Creeper Variations Category:Reeper Variations Category:Project Reeper Category:Mobs with Fire Manes